meritferretlupisvulpesfandomcom-20200216-history
Litho
Lithosphere, more commonly known as''' Litho', was the former protagonist of Audience and Temper, Temper!. Appearance '''Litho' is a white and light yellow canine with blonde hair and light blue eyes, he is seen wearing a cloth cape with a light blue gemstone on it. Litho lost one of his hind legs when he was in an unknown forest in Audience do to the hind leg coming off from unknown reasons. All tried to "fix" him which would lead to Litho's curse. He tried to run away from the curse that All put on him. Personality Litho loves gems and gold, stealing whatever he can get his hands on, which lead to him getting cursed by All during one of his raids on a mountain. Background A resident of the Quasar Kingdom, Litho is a thief that takes up residence in a den located in the Aspen Forest. Plot Audience At the start of the episode he has a flashback dream of losing his leg, and turning to stone from a curse cast by the character All, he awakes from the nightmare by Rags. He is unable to be hypnotized by Showtime, a side effect of the curse. Abilities Due to his curse, he turns to stone whenever moonlight touches his fur. This is seen in Litho's dream and was going to be a plot point in later episodes. It is apparent that Litho's gems have some sort of magical power, as Mingu claimed Litho destroyed his home with them. Trivia * When Litho was young he used to go by the name Free. This concept was changed later and Free became Litho's brother instead. * Litho's full name is "Lithosphere". This was revealed in the voice casting for Please in which she referred to Litho as "Lithosphere'' when asking to hang out with him. * The blue gem Litho is seen wearing is the very thing keeping him alive. If he goes three days without it, he remains stone forever. * LupisVulpes has stated that Litho has a love interest other than Please, it was never revealed who this character was and is assumed to be Sync or Ash Bone. * Litho was voiced by 911ape on YouTube for the Audience pilot. * On Litho's original reference it was said he lost his leg when a hunter shot him when he was in his stone form. The hunter mistook him for a wolf but when he saw he was stone he mistook him for a statue. * Litho has had two designs over the years. The new design being what you see in Audience and the old design can be found in the gallery below. *It is unknown if he is the eldest of the siblings or Free is. Gallery Litho.png|Litho's current design Litho by lupisvulpes-d5pha0i.png|Litho's old design Litho new.png Litho-AudienceIntro.png|Litho in the Audience intro. dd9oept-ef0ae470-a091-4f5a-8754-91684655dcc7.gif Tumblr mwdhkblBGk1siz4qdo1 1280.png Litho and please by lupisvulpes d7c64zp by signed with a star-da49j0q.png|Litho and Please Gif audience.gif|Litho and AshBone in Audiences opening dd9t3ns-4ba64203-7e48-428f-93aa-c9b26279206d.png lupis gif6.gif tumblr_n3l2rzDZay1siz4qdo1_1280.png tumblr_n8mhv3i5Nr1siz4qdo1_1280.gif Showtime and litho.gif|Litho and Showtime not_quite_right_by_lupisvulpes-d6dmhgr.png tumblr_mzw36eI6IF1siz4qdo2_1280.png 9636521 hy9MZ46bvsuGXft.gif 9636525 VAMh1hG6FhsEKM2.gif 9636532_xPohayVJAt7M5Xt.gif 4_of_4_for_tytonoctis_by_lupisvuipes_dd9tqyf-pre.jpg 9636456_lQ9H31abUwF8MVD.gif 5464360_ZJdcS8CCE0vlI0D.png 3522470_oHLuGssLd9Hz2Xo.png 3522318_JNH_513651.png 13483570 8sbK8Ur8kxLmr9t.png 10047865 1FCzxqUd2wKvBCA.png scene_part_3_of_4_for_tytonoctis_by_lupisvuipes_dd9tqc9-pre.jpg 9514539_7AKZqMQMjh54fVM.png 1556213134533.png Screenshot_20190425-124206.jpg|OFF mod 9514631_KpnpKmVbZcSr5zD.gif litho_walk_cycle_by_lupisvulpes-d6pi24n.gif litho.gif|An animation from Audience when Litho had his old design 10174371_3GfisNwRFdAMd1G.jpg 3518945_klftq3TEGMW1Saj.png 3522518_qRdQqerLAipxsoE.png 3518971_326Kgn6fDq6kcsZ.png 3522498_VMuBXqoQ7x1mSSJ.png 9571306_bjzJ1UnEcTFIH3H.gif lupis gif 6.gif 11805435_9VmE7YJivUNJy6n.png Screen Shot 2016-10-03 at 11.24.51 PM.png|Litho and Rags when they were young 9526290_PkuIiOyEd0Jebmm.png 9526275_Z6z8haWuJw6nxPA.png 13279473_h4nKfVYpHJw1eCa.png 12980506 UnxGkvlmxifMemq.png 3522312 Yub9voJimDllEqe.png 9571360_GBXMKKQn5x9D2fq.png FB IMG 1556208430367.jpg 12973669_lYN7YeawzWzuMGu.jpg|Litho sketch dump 9556851_RQsWBHj9ZJsH62L.jpg 12973589_obvuXgu8d0n7fo4.jpg 12973601_nk5REaaRiDJntkl.jpg 12973684_f28rQQckwx1NnxS.jpg 12973695_mBprlBKRbVRv7pf.jpg|Ramalama bang bang 9556830_eX6JBi16pDbjS40.jpg 9556839_2LRCDurc4L5Ipa2.jpg Screenshot_20190423-162239.jpg 14860889_FhcdgFXM0mgzj79.gif 20190707_164341.jpg Category:Characters Category:Audience Category:Temper! Temper! Category:Canine Category:Male Category:Thief Category:Protagonist Category:Cursed Category:Imaginary Mind